BrianBanana's Fanon
Welcome to BrianBanana's Fanon! (WIP) The students featured here are attending a different school in my mod, which is known as "Kishiro Academy". The Main Character is sent to infiltrate 5 students attending the academy, in which the targets get harder and harder due to the increasing popularity they have. Clubless Students The students here are clubless, and have no preference in the clubs available. 4 of the students featured here have their own club; the Journalism Club. Cooking Club The students that are part of this club love cooking and nothing makes them happier than seeing other students enjoy their food! They spend most of their time outside the Cooking Club room, giving out food to the students. They are talented in cooking and mostly come from families that specialize in cooking. Drama Club The students that are part of this club have extremely high confidence and consider themselves one of the popular students in the academy. Well, they actually are, since the bullies, one of the popular students, consider them high. They are regal and mostly come from wealthy families. Occult Club The students that are part of this club have little to no confidence in interacting with other students except for their fellow club members. The occult club members believe in the existence of ghosts and will do anything to prove it. They are shy and self-doubting and mostly come from families with a bad past. Art Club The students that are part of this club have great artistic talent and aspire to become an artist one day. They have a wide-variety of interests giving them a huge imagination for them to explore. They are extremely quiet and reserved and mostly come from families with a positive life. Light Music Club The students that are part of this club have an interest in music and love being the odd ones out of the crowd. The members present every afternoon and give the crowd the best show they have practiced! They are loud and extroverted and mostly come from families with a good social life. Martial Arts Club The students that are part of this club are well-trained in self defense and will stand up to other students. The members train in their clubroom everyday and never miss one meeting. They are extremely helpful and mostly come from strict families. Photography Club The students that are part of this club vary in personalities, traits and preferences of photos. The students walk around the school and observe their surroundings. The members often meet up at their clubroom at the end of the day and talk about anime, which they will sometimes do if they don't have anything else. They come from families with different attitudes. Journalism Club The students that are part of this club are all sleuths and will do anything to unmask the killer. During high atmosphere, they will act normal and carry on their daily routine, but on low atmosphere, they will start to walk around the school. However, the club is unofficial, deeming it unjoinable. They come from families with bookish personalities. Science Club The students that are part of this club are devoted to creating worldly inventions and discoveries and studying. They often stay in their clubroom before and after classes and begin working on their robots or contraptions. They come from families who have invented at least one thing or with high IQ. Gardening Club The students that are part of this club are interested in gardening and love being around nature as much as possible. They care for the plants daily and patrol the school before classes. They come from families that care for them dearly, as much as they care for plants as well. Sports Club The students that are part of this club are well-built and participate activities that require the loss of weight. They run at the school's track before class and swim at the school's pool after classes. They come from families that encourage physical strength. Gaming Club The students that are part of this club have no other interests in other clubs. They solely prefer gaming over their own personal interests and play "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki". They come from families that are unique and vary in preferences. Delinquent Gang The students that are part of this group ditch class and don't value their education as much as the others do. They come from families that encourage to take education seriously. Bully Gang The students that are port of this group gossip together and are a popular group in the academy. They spread lies about other students and get away with it. They come from families that are financially rich. Student Council The students that are part of the council are assigned to perform serious tasks that the student council president has left them with. They are armed with pepper-spray and will push you away. A circle of rumors surrounds the council, with the exception of the vice president, who is an exchange student participating in the program. Category:WIP Category:BrianBananas's Fanon